


Battle Scars

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Branding, Community: hc_bingo, F/M, Gangs, Guns, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catching a bail jumper doesn't go the way Fiona thinks it will go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> For:
> 
> HC Bingo: prompt, branding.  
> Small Fandom Fest: prompt, Burn Notice, Sam/Fiona, Battle Scars

They met where they usually meet: Carlito's. Fiona chose an outdoor booth and the drinks, two beers. Of course, they were put on Sam's ever-growing tab.

"Hey, Fi," Sam said as he sat in front of Fiona at the table. "You said you had a job over the phone?"

"I always have a job, Sam. And this time, I need a sidekick."

"Look, lady, I am no one's sidekick."

"Got a job from the bail bondsman I work with. Some guy from some biker gang skipped bail."

"You need someone to help capture him."

Fiona nodded. "Shouldn't be hard. The Apollo Motorcycle Club is clean. No drugs, no prostitution, no weapons trafficking. I should be able to hit him in the nuts with a beanbag round and we'll be good to go. But I wish the Apollos did weapons trafficking."

"Fi..."

"I'm always in need of a new Glock, Sam. So, are you in?"

Sam nodded. The two clanked their bottles and drank.

 

Fiona figured the best place to capture her bail jumper was at the Apollos clubhouse in North Miami Beach while they were having a meeting. She drove her car to and parked it across from the clubhouse.

"Stay in the car, Sam," Fiona said as she was leaving her car. "I'll call you if I need backup."

"It's eighty-seven degrees. What if I melt in here?"

Fiona opened her trunk and pulled out her Mossberg shotgun. She loaded it with some beanbag rounds. "Roll the windows down."

"They're already down."

"Break a window, then. But you're paying to get my car fixed."

Fiona cocked her shotgun and headed for the door of the clubhouse. She knocked on the door as loud as she could. After a minute or so, the door opened. But much to her surprise, the man, a member of the Apollos, was waiting for her at the door. He pointed a Saiga shotgun in her face.

"Put the gun down," the man said.

Fiona put her shotgun down at her feet. Another Apollo took her shotgun. A third Apollo grabbed Fiona and dragged her inside the clubhouse. One of them locked the door shut, unaware Sam was still in Fiona's car.

Sam rolled up the windows of Fiona's car and grabbed her keys. "I bet Fi's going to chew me out if her car's stolen, even if she's been kidnapped," Sam said.

Sam walked to the Apollos clubhouse slowly, making sure one of the Apollos didn't notice him walking up. They didn't.

With the coast on the outside clear, Sam walked up to the clubhouse door, then stepped back two feet. Sam looked at the hinges on the door. The clubhouse door swung outward, not inward. This was great for Sam. He was about to break the clubhouse door down.

Sam started kicking on the left side of the clubhouse door's lock. It took three kicks, but Sam managed to break the door and make its lock ineffective.

Sam looked inside the clubhouse. It wasn't anything that Fiona had pictured it would be. The clubhouse looked like a living room with a cathode ray tube television and a ratty couch. There were bagged pills and powder on a table near the couch beside handguns and bullets.

No one was in the clubhouse's living room. Sam took out his Beretta and moved through the clubhouse slowly. 

Sam looked in the kitchen, the dining room, the bathroom, and the two bedrooms. Aside from the various drugs and weaponry in some of the rooms, Sam didn't see Fiona or any of the Apollos.

Then Sam noticed a shed behind the clubhouse. Sam went to the back door, in the clubhouse's kitchen, and ran to the shed, making sure he stayed out of sight from the Apollos.

The shed didn't have any windows, so Sam put his ear on the door. He heard muffled screaming; he deduced the Apollos had gagged Fiona so it was less likely for nearby residences to hear her screams. He heard metal clinging against various items in the shed. Then another scream, one that sounded like Fiona was in pain.

Sam kicked down the shed's door and aimed his Beretta. Fiona's body was tied against the chair and her hands were tied behind her wrists with rope. Her mouth was gagged with a bandanna. Two of the Apollos had handguns aimed at Fiona. The third was pressing a crudely-made brand in the shape of a cartoon sun with rays into Fiona's arm.

Sam ran into the Apollo with the brand and forced him against the side of the shed. The Apollo dropped his brand when he was knocked out because of his impact into the wall. Meanwhile, the various items hung around the shed tore his clothes and scratched his skin. Sam then disarmed one of the Apollos and slammed that Apollo into a wall, further tearing his clothes and scratching his skin. He pointed the Apollo's gun and his Beretta at the Apollo left standing. "If I were you, buddy, I'd run."

The Apollo ran out of the shed.

"It's not like your ass is gonna be arrested sooner or later!" Sam said.

Sam turned to Fiona. "Do you have your knife in your pocket, Fi?"

Fiona raised her eyebrows.

Sam pulled the pocket knife out of Fiona's right back pocket. He cut Fiona's restraints. The two of them fled the shed, groaning in pain.

 

Sam had to stop Fiona's brand from burning. He took her to the clubhouse's bathroom to run cold water on the brand for several minutes. The brand didn't penetrate Fiona's skin deeply enough to make a noticeable impact on her skin. It would heal in a month or so. 

After Sam cooled the brand down, he dried it with a towel and wrapped it in the bandana that was in Fiona's mouth.

"We have to go," Fiona said. "The police might come here any minute. Especially if they've already gotten that weasel you scared off. And I don't want to be arrested with those weasels."

"Got it."

Fiona and Sam fled the Apollos clubhouse, making sure to grab her Mossberg before leaving. Despite getting burned, Fiona was able to drive to her apartment.

 

Back in Fiona's apartment, Fiona took off Sam's torn shirt. She cleaned the cuts on his back and bandaged them up with gauze.

Sam looked at the torn shirt. "This was a special edition shirt. Only twenty-five of them were ever made."

"Why were you wearing a special shirt to one of my jobs? You don't see me wearing my best heels when I'm tracking down weasels."

"You done with the bandages, Fi?"

"Yep." Fiona looked at Sam's torn shirt. "I have some men's shirts you can wear until you get back to your place." She patted his stomach. "They're going to be a little tight on you, you know."

"I'll wear one of them. I don't want to get stuck on one of your car seats."

"Thank you for saving my life, Sam."

"Anything for a friend."

Fiona kissed Sam on his lips. She gave him a warm, seductive smile as she went to her bedroom to get him a shirt.

Sam never said it aloud, but he loved the kiss. And he wanted to kiss Fiona again.


End file.
